


Haircut

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Shoshoni: Prompt 2: Current era. Rictor having a serious *thing* for Shatterstar's new, shorter haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

(it's just not fucking fair) Ric thinks for the fifth, tenth, twentieth time in the last half hour.

The old funeral home is a disaster in so many ways, and every stupid repair skill that anyone's picked up over their careers has been called into service more than once. This time?

This time they discovered that Longshot shouldn't be allowed within fifty feet of the garbage disposal unit in the sink.

That wasn't the part that Rictor was protesting the unfairness of, though. The unfairness of it all was that Shatterstar was on his knees, right in front of him, crouching down to pull the motor out. His t-shirt (one of Julio's- too small for him in alot of ways, but oh so very perfect in others) stretched tight across his shoulders and his head bowed, red hair trimmed to a red-gold fuzz on the very pale nape of his neck.

The unfairness is that Layla will not fucking leave the kitchen, munching contentedly on a toaster pastry as she reads the paper.

"Ric, stick that in there, please?" 'Star's rough voice drifts up and He knows he's talking about the long spoon handle and not Other Parts, but Ric's mind immediately goes there and he catches himself before he starts giving the spoon a handjob.

His eyes always come back to the nape of 'Star's neck. He knows, from intimate and continued practice, the sounds that the bigger man makes when he scrapes his teeth over it, presses kisses down the length of it (And now everyone can see one of his boyfriend's erogenous zones and that drives Ric absolutely mad).

And then there's the feel of this new, short hair. It's like velvet on his cheek when he rubs against it, listening to 'Star nearly purr like some gigantic, predatory ginger cat, and ay dios that turns him on in ways he never knew, and damnit he has to focus on the spoon as 'Star tries to figure out where the obstruction is.

(The obstruction is sitting across from us eating a goddamn poptart) Ric thinks very hard to himself.

"Julio? Can you hand me the pipe wrench?" 'Star glances up over his shoulder at him, the end of the sentence breaking with a question about more than the tool requested. Short bangs, slowly growing out, curl against his forehead and cheekbones, making the star on his face, his eyes, all that much more prominent. And that's not fair either, because now EVERYONE will notice how incredibly beautiful his eyes ARE.

"Wrench." Ric makes a strangled sound because those beautiful eyes have suddenly turned just a little surprised and he realises it's because Shatterstar, kneeling, is just at the right height to see what he's been doing to Ric.

"I think we need to go." 'Star says abruptly, mostly for Layla's benefit. "Leave. To the plumbing... {place}." That last word is in Cadre and Ric grins. English tends to fail 'Star when he gets aroused and Ric is suddenly gratified that there's things about HIM that drive 'Star to distraction too.


End file.
